Memories
by Crying Princess
Summary: INCOMPLETE! She wished that it was just a dream. A sick, twisted nightmare that she couldn't seem to wake up from, but everything is real. . . . INCOMPLETE!


Chapter 1 Betrayal  
  
A/n: Well, I was told that I had to many 'SHE's' put in this so I went back over it and fixed. Maybe this is better. Hopefully. . . I really didn't know what else I could put there.

A/n: This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Final Fantasy VIII fic, so. . . . . Go a little easy on me, k? Oh, and the first little part is like a big summary to the story, but then again it's not. It is based on what the story is going to be like. It would also mean a lot to me if you reviewed this story, even if you read the first bit of it or just maybe skimmed over it. You could hate it for all I care as long as you left me a review. I would like to know that my story is being read.

.

......................''''''''''''''''''''''...........................''''''''''''''''''''''''............

**_._**

**_Reality_**

Tears over whelm me as I lie down

In a field where my sweet dreams become reality

Sweet Dreams

How I wish they were reality

.

How could it be

That so much pain could be my darkening reality

Leave me to lay here

In my maid up fantasy

In my sweet dreams

.

I wish you didn't do those things that you did

I wish you would take them back

They hurt

It's my depressing reality

.

You betrayed me

Left me here to die

In the bitter coldness

You left me here

In my reality

.

I want to know your reason

The reason that you did those things

The things that barely heal over time

You can bandage a wound

But it takes time to heal

Time that I don't have

.

I've found out that my problem was you

It was you for the pain that I felt

And the pain that I feel now

Everyday I feel my heartbreak

It's my reality

.

Tears over whelm me as I lie down

In a field where my sweet dreams become reality

Sweet Dreams

How I wish they were reality

.

...................................................

.

'How could he?' She thought as she fell to the cold, white snow below. A silent tear escaped down her face as she let the surrounding darkness envelop her. She wanted for everything to be taken back. Wanted it to be a dream. A nightmare that she would wake up from any second. With that thought she drifted off into her darkness.

.

.......................................

.

The sad maiden woke to feel the cold snow. She was so numb that she could barley move. The girl didn't know whether it was from the deep wound in her stomach or the bitter coldness of the snow and her surrounding. She got up slowly and looked around. The landscape was an endless white, cold abyss.  
  
She felt weak.  
  
She put a hand to her wound and could still feel the heavy flow of blood that was pouring down onto the snow. The devastated girl staggered when she walked, and also left a trail of deep red blood that stuck out against the white snow. She had to get help.  
  
She didn't know where to go or even if there was any place nearby. The girl slowly walked on hoping to find someone that could help her. She was lost in despair. Sadness, loneliness, betrayal. 'Why?' Was all she could think, 'How could he do something like that?' When he had done it, it had shocked her. She still felt like it was all a dream. A sick twisted dream, and if it was, she wanted to wake up.  
  
The saddened maiden closed her eyes tightly as a flow of silent tears flowed down her face. She couldn't hold them back. She hated crying.  
  
She opened her eyes as more tears made there way down her face. Cold air blew past her making her shiver and wipe away the tears. She wasn't dressed for this kind of weather. She had on a sleeveless, black jacket that came down below the waist and stopped at mid thigh. The girl also had on some short that stopped a little above her knee, and a tight, black sleeveless t- shirt.  
  
The cold wind blew stronger this time making her dark brown hair fly in its direction. It had been put up into a high pony tail but had fallen down over the last couple of events that had taken place.  
  
She looked up to see the sun set right in the middle if the sky. The girl sighed and wiped away any trace of tears that still might have been on her face at the time. On the horizon she could see the peak of, what looked like, a mountain.

.

.........................................................

.

A/n: How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? I know that this chapter didn't really have anything in it, but it will pick up in the second chapter. You won't find out what happened until later on it the story. Hope yu don't mind! R/r! PLEASE!!!


End file.
